


we sing our love songs in the dark (so no one has to hear the sparks)

by newsagogo



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Found Family, Gen, M/M, volume-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsagogo/pseuds/newsagogo
Summary: Paradise Motel Week day 3: Comics eraVolume, Vinyl, and the Vs becoming a group. It's very different from the city out there (but maybe not fully).
Relationships: Val Velocity & Volume (Fabulous Killjoys), Vamos & Vaya & Vinyl (Fabulous Killjoys), Vamos & Vaya & Volume (Fabulous Killjoys), Vinyl/Volume (Fabulous Killjoys)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	we sing our love songs in the dark (so no one has to hear the sparks)

**Author's Note:**

> yes im late to my own prompt week but that doesnt matter. its volume hours. i was listening to permanence by bears in trees the whole time i wrote this so. maybe listen to that just in general.

He’s all standard and average in city-issued white when he first meets Vinyl. His head echoes with the buzz of The Lobby, and the crackle of failing voice boxes that told him stories while he hid out of sight. He’s struggling to understand the first real grief he’s felt ( _ rusted joints squeal as a voice laughs, “i’m more scrap than Standard, kid. There’s no better distraction than a droid obsolete” _ ) watching as a boy in pale anger he recognises from old classes hisses and spits. The rush to the safe area barely registered in his mind, and he’s never seen half the colours the people dress in, but a boy sits down on the wall next to him without saying a word and hands him something to cover his face with, and Volume finally smiles.

Volume can track life in the Zones by Vinyl's steady presence. He and his brother (and wasn’t that strange? A family that wasn’t two parents and one child) lead him through the motions of his first mailbox visit, show him hidden spots whenever they cross paths, and in the nights swap stories of zone Witches and Droid saviours. He learns to live the unreality that makes up the desert, and when he meets Vaya and Vamos, he learns how to be a zonerunner. The twins are there when he picks his name, and it's Val who he tells first, but it’s Vinyl who knows Volume's colour and helps him dye his hair in the quiet gaps between the bustle of the Zones. Vinyl starts to stay longer and longer once his brother is taken. Volume never had siblings before he met Vaya and Vamos, but they live to tease him about Vinyl whenever possible, and its with their careless reverence and irreverent prayers to the Witch he settles into this space in the chaos their group is. It feels only natural after, when Val asks for them to meet that they become a real group, doesn't it?

The twins fill in the gaps of Vinyl's silence, understanding flowing easy between the family he found in the sands and the man who loves him. Volume is quick to sort arguments they have in the beginning, as Val becomes Velocity and the rest learn the topics to avoid around him. The Ultra Vs have a space, claim an old building near a radio station and over months of grabbing scraps or whatever catches their eyes to decorate the place with, soon it becomes a hub for younger zone runners. He makes sure to talk to everyone who passes through, asking for their stories and their names and what their colours mean to them. 

People pass through and stay for a few nights, bring their own style to parts of the nest and Volume can’t help but think of how different it feels to what it was in Battery City (and how much it reminds him of where the droids who sheltered him stayed). Vaya drags Vinyl who drags Volume out to Hyperthrust, where Vamos has already taken Velocity and insists on nights to relax and keeps them dancing until even he’s let go of his anger and becomes Val again if only for a few hours. Vinyl pulls Volume out of the building when the noise gets too much, and they sit together under the stars and paint their names onto nearby walls like so many before. Vamos flits in and out, dragging people who need quiet outside and dragging more back in to dance until eventually, the DJ in charge kicks them all out. Tomorrow, when Vaya is named on the air as the reason, Vinyl will lean and laugh quietly into Volumes shoulder as Vaya insists any publicity is good for the nest while Vamos whines about the two week ban from Hyperthrust the Vs now have. Val will huff and complain but sit through the theatrics, and the Nest will be even more crowded until the two weeks are up.

For now, though, Volume watches the stars and satellites above him and Vinyl and decides that life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> one day im gonna express all my volume thoughts but this is what you get for now. hmu on @killjoynest


End file.
